


Serving Time in Committee

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the January 2010 <a href="http://craiguncensored.livejournal.com/"><b>craiguncensored</b></a> drabble challenge</p>
    </blockquote>





	Serving Time in Committee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the January 2010 [**craiguncensored**](http://craiguncensored.livejournal.com/) drabble challenge

Karl hated committee dinners more than the meetings themselves. Forced to socialize with people he'd already spent all day with (and would see for yet another week) was not his idea of fun. Ordinarily he'd look for some excuse to skip the meal, order room service and let the television lull him to sleep.

But tonight he stayed in the private dining room watching Craig, a new colleague, across the table. Parker sat in quiet conversation, a warm smile lighting his face, and Karl was suddenly content to nurse his beer and over-cooked ravioli for the rest of the night.


End file.
